Annoying
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Sasuke est dans un bar, le même bar depuis quelques jours, l'ambiance est ,comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il vient, naze. Il ne vient ici que pour les beaux yeux du barman. OS, UA peut-être OOC.


**Fiction :** Annoying

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** SasuNaru shonen-aï

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme la chanson.

Une chanson de Pascal Picard : Annoying qui veut dire fatigante. Héhé vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit bien d'un POV Sasuke x')

Bonne lecture

_

* * *

_

_I hate you as many as you are !_

Pourquoi fallait-il que je vienne ici ? Encore une fois ? Alors que je sais que comme d'habitude tu ne me verras pas ? Je n'ai pas bu depuis le début de ma pitoyable soirée. Et la faute à qui ?

_Enthroned on the highest chair, a little  
Tiny peek at me and then back to your world  
Playing for the staff that couldn't care less  
Singing as low as possible but_

Une fille chante une chanson paillarde, elle ne fait pas attention au monde autour d'elle, elle m'ignore. Ça m'énerve. Je serre les poings, elle chante n'importe comment au point que j'ai envie de briser sa guitare.

_I hate the way you make me feel annoying  
I hate the power you've got on my self esteem  
Pieces of my heart shared with strangers  
I hate you as many as you are!_

Tu as bien vu que la musique ne me plaisait pas. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel et soupire devant moi. Mon coeur rate un battement lorsque je croise tes yeux, mais tu me fixes avec un air suffisant. Tu te fous de moi, tu continues de laver tes verres derrière ton comptoir en regardant la jeune fille qui chante cet air insupportable, mais que tout le monde connaît. J'aimerais que tu me vois, et ça m'énerve. Je déteste ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi.

_This barmaid is a shame to her place, ignoring  
That I have asked 20 times for a drink_

Tu m'ignores, ça doit faire une demi-heure que j'attends mon verre. Tous les soirs depuis que je viens ici, tu m'ignores, sais-tu que tes yeux sont la seule chose pour laquelle je viens dans ce bar pourri ?

_Thirsty, watching you and your sweet glass of wine  
But haven't you seen the no-smoking sign_

Et cet homme a côté de moi me noie dans sa fumée, j'en tousse légèrement. Je le fixe d'un regard noir, mais il semble plongé dans son verre, complétement saoul. J'ai bien envie de prendre sa cigarette et de l'écraser sur sa peau jaune et grasse.

_Swimming in my sweat it's so fucking hot in here  
Diving on the rocks you're so fucking hard to reach  
Is there a way to get any attention?!?_

Je t'appelle une fois de plus pour te demander de virer cet homme, mais rien, tu écoutes attentivement la guitariste et sa chanson du siècle précédent. Il fait trop chaud ici, serait-ce parce que je te fixe depuis trop longtemps ? J'aimerais que la musique s'arrête et que ma voix puisse t'atteindre.

_I hate you as many as you are !_

Pourquoi ont-ils plus d'attention que moi ? Ne regarde que moi !

_You know it's true myself can be the way to see  
Words that wouldn't make sense if you were listening to me  
Please singer, sing us a song we all know by heart 'cause  
We're only open to new radio stuff_

Le refrain de sa chanson recommence, ils la fredonnent tous un peu. L'ambiance se radoucit un peu, et je te vois chanter doucement aussi, accoudé au comptoir. Le regard un peu ailleurs, je te trouve beau avec tes cheveux blonds qui encadrent doucement ton visage d'ange.

_I'm also entirely sure my place is not here  
__I would really enjoy switching places with you  
Judging this girl who is only trying to pay her bills_

J'aimerais changer de place, et te rejoindre sur cet air que nous connaissons tous, mais voilà que la serveuse se rapproche de moi et veut me faire payer ses excès d'alcool. Je n'aime pas la voir se frotter à moi, mais tu détournes les yeux de la chanteuse, et je peux voir ton air contrarié. Aurais-je enfin gagné ?

_Fuck you as many as you are !_

Tu hausses les épaules en croisant mon regard. Tu fais semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu, de ne pas avoir ressenti cette pointe de jalousie en voyant cette salope me coller. Je serre les poings, et repousse cette pute alors que tu ne fais déjà plus attention à moi. Ils ont tous droit à ton attention, ces idiots, ces paumés, mais pas moi. Pourquoi ?!

_I hate the way you make me feel annoying  
I hate the power you've got on my self esteem  
Pieces of my heart shared with strangers_

Je descends de mon tabouret, je hais la façon que tu as de m'ignorer, de me trouver sans intérêt, de me penser _fatigant_ de revenir tous les soirs juste pour avoir ton attention, juste pour pouvoir connaître ton nom. Mais tu me considères comme ces autres étrangers et j'ai envie de tous les frapper.

_I hate you as many as you are !_

Je m'avance vers toi, je te vois parler avec la serveuse de tout à l'heure, elle semble horripilée, mais je n'y peux rien si ses cheveux roses me donnent envie de vomir. Je m'arrête près de vous, mais il n'y a qu'elle qui me remarque. Tu ne fais pas attention à moi, j'aimerais pourtant, et ça m'énerve. Je hais ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi.

_The sound's bad, the voice is too loud, it's not my kind of music  
She's always singing the same songs, sorry if I only know two thousand  
Do you know this band? Well, you should, this is your kind of music  
It's not my fault if you got nothing else to do but be here 3 days a week_

Les voix des clients se font plus fortes, mais toi tu ne chantes pas. Là, je suis à deux doigts de briser la guitare de cette pauvre fille qui a plus d'intérêt pour toi. Cette chanson me tape sur les nerfs, et tes yeux seraient la seule chose qui pourrait encore sauver ma soirée, et toutes les autres où je suis tomber amoureux de toi.

_I hate the way you make me feel annoying  
I hate the power I give you on my self-esteem  
Between a drunk ass and me guess who's the most annoying?!_

Ce ne sont que des idiots, des ratés, des saoulards, et une fille qui chante comme un tas de casseroles. Pourquoi eux et pas moi !? Regarde-moi, enfoiré ! Je mérite plus d'attention que eux ! Je me saisis de ton menton, ta peau est douce. Je te sens frissonner, et mon cœur s'emballe à cette constatation.

_Fuck you !_

J'ai envie de t'embrasser, et je sais que toi aussi. Je devine à présent que tu cachais ton désir à travers tes yeux, avais-tu peur que je te repousse ? Alors que c'était moi qui me sentais repousser ?  
Mais quel idiot, franchement.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : XD Joyeux NaruSasu un peu en retard...!  
Sasu : Il est bizarre ton OS...  
Auteur Dégénérée : Oui c'est vrai, mais la chanson elle-même n'est pas très facile à comprendre.  
Conscience : U_U en tout cas, les paroles sont à l'image de Sasuke, lui et sa haine légendaire...  
Naru : Moi j'aime bien, c'est sympa, même si y a des trucs bizarres Oo  
Auteur Dégénérée *ronchonne* : Pff, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pour son annif' et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire...  
Naru *culpabilise* : Non non ! Momo-Chan, il est vraiment bien !

Reviews ?


End file.
